Downworlder disturbance
by blackbutterfly101
Summary: Jerza shadowhunter AU. One shot for now.


**A/N: A big happy birthday to my bae and bootiful loser Quinn** **aka markedmage!**

 **I really really reaaaaallyyyy hope you like my gift to you. I decided to write some jerza! (Ofc) But this one is a shdowhunter AU! Two of your favourite things combined. Also i need to come up with a good name for it. Any suggestions?**

XXXXXX

The music blared through the speakers of Pandemonium as a black haired boy made his way through the crowds. There were many beautiful girls there but only one had caught his attention. Unfortunately for him she was no where to be seen anymore. Just as he decided to give up and return his attention to the girls seated at the bar he felt a presence behind him.

"I have been looking for you my lady." He grinned but didn't turn around. He felt fingers trailing down his neck and heard a giggle.

He felt her hot breath on his ear as she came closer and whispered. "Follow me."

And then she was gone again. But this time he didn't need to look around to know where she had gone. He could tell by her scent. He followed the smell of sweet strawberries until he reached the open back door that connected to the alley behind the club. As he walked out he noticed the girl leaning against the opposite brick wall smiling at him flirtatiously.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her hips. The little black dress she was wearing was tight enough to show her curves and her hair was left loose, the glossy red strands fell over her shoulders.

"What is your name handsome?" She purred tracing her finger down the side of his face.

"Axel. And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asks leaning in slowly.

She doesn't reply. Instead she tilted her head up to him, closing her eyes. Her hands slid around his neck pulling him in closer. And closer. Axel suddenly gasps and arches his back.

His body collapses onto the ground at the girls feet, a glowing dagger sticking out of his back. His body twitches and suddenly flashes into a demon form before crumbling to dust. She opens her brown eyes to glare at the man now standing before her.

"I had that handled Jellal." She said.

Jellal grins at her. "Clearly." He stretches his arms over his head and continues. "Come on Erza. The jobs over and I really want to go back to the institute and get some sleep."

He turns around and walks away from the girl, Erza, who was still glaring at him. She shook her head and sighed before strolling behind him.

"Question." She said.

"Question is?" He asked without missing a beat.

"Were you jealous?"

"No I wasn't." Jellal replys sternly.

Erza laughs. A sweet sound that he loved more than anything.

"Well then, why did you jump in and kill him before I could?"

He looks at her with raised eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. Jellal places his hand on her abdomen where he can still feel a small lump of bandaging under the dress.

"Jellal, I'm fine. It's almost completely healed." She told him.

"I know. But you don't need me to remind you that you were stabbed during the last mission you went on. It is best if you don't stress yourself out too much just yet. Wait till you are fully recovered and then you can go back to lopping heads off of demons just like you used to." He finished.

On their last mission they were to hunt down a Warlock who had gone rogue and broken the accords. The fight had been difficult and the Warlock had managed to stab Erza using a dagger laced with a magic spell that slowed down the healing process. Even the healing rune hadn't been much of any help and so she was to stay in bed and recover like a mundane. Much to her disappointment.

At first glance Erza looked like a normal girl but she was one of the best shadowhunters he had ever met. She became a weapon master at a very young age and had even deafeated two greater demons. All of that before she had even turned nineteen.

Jellal on the other hand was much better at runes and was a master strategist. Ofcourse he was very good with weapons but wasn't exactly like most other shadowhunters who went out hunting all the time once they were done with training. He preferred to stay inside and study astronomy in the large library of the institute. But only those who knew him very well knew that he wasn't the kind of person you would want to pick a fight with.

Jellal had moved to the Magnolia Institute as an orphan when he was nine years old. The institute was run by Erzas grandfather, Makarov, and housed a few other shadowhunters in training. That was when he met her and his other friends Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Laxus, who was also Erzas older brother. They had been best friends until 5 months ago when Jellal confessed and asked Erza out on a date. To his delight she agreed.

Erza gave him a sullen look but couldn't say anything. She took his hand and lead him out of the alleyway and towards where they had parked their bike.

XXXXXXX

A dagger flew through the air and landed on the centre of the target with deadly precision. Erza pulled out another dagger from her belt and aimed it once again at the little red dot. Just as she was about to throw it she heard a voice.

"I thought I told you to recover." Jellal said watching her as she aimed her dagger and threw it. He didn't need to look to know that it had buried itself on the hilt of the previous dagger that she had thrown.

"I would have pulled all my hair out if I had stayed in that room any longer." Erza replied. She took off her belt and made her way towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pecked his cheek.

He placed a soft kiss on her forhead and smiled at her. "We wouldn't that now would we?" He twirled a strand of her hair that was out of her ponytail and framed her face.

Erza smiled back and leaned in. Just as their lips touched the doors to the training room banged open.

"Need I remind you two that this is a public training room. Not a bedroom." A voice echoes through the room.

Erza turned her head to grin at her parabatai. "Good morning to you too Lucy."

The blonde fake glowered at her friends a bit longer then stalked towards the wall that displayed a vast variety of swords. Grabbing one off its rack she made her way to the centre of the room.

"Now which one of you is going to have a sparring match with me." She askes them. The long blade rests on her shoulder flat side down.

Erza steped forward but Jellal grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He gave her a pointed look as if to say 'take it easy' and grabbed a pair of hunting knives before standing in front of Lucy getting into position.

Lucy gave him a ferocious smile before readying herself and pouncing. The two exchanged blows for a good 20 mins before the blonde jumped away, crossed her arms and glared at the aquamarine.

"Stop playing around and take this seriously-"

But before she could complete her sentence Jellal launches an attack on her. She falls back, the sword skidding on the ground a few feet away from her.

"You were saying?" He asked, a victorious smile plastered on his face.

"That is more I like it." Lucy got up and dusted her training clothes.

"Hey guys." Laxus stood at the entrance wearing his fighting gear. "We have another job. A group of vampires have broken the Accords and we have been given the mission of hunting them down."

"Downworlder activity seems to have increased drastically over the past few months." Lucy frowned.

"Yeah. And I'm willing to bet alot of money that the Clave has information that they don't want us to know." Jellal added.

"We should get ready." The redhead announced.

Everyone present in the room turned towards her.

"We?" Asked Laxus. "There is no 'we'. You are staying here until you are completely healed. Got that baby sis?" He walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

Erza ducked away from him. "I am fine and I can fight perfectly well. I do not see anymore reason for me to stay in my miserable room anymore."

Ofcourse it was very hard to make Erza stay in bed for more than 6 hours. No matter how severe her injuries.

She pouted at her older brother, knowing how he would cave in within a matter of seconds.

Laxus sighed. "Alright. But leave most of the fighting to us and if you feel even the slightest bit of discomfort I am going to bring you back and tie you to a chair."

She beamed at him and stood up on her toes to peck his cheek. "Got it."

The siblings turned back to their friends only to see them shaking their heads in utter exhasperation.

After a moment of discussion Laxus and Lucy left to prepare for their mission which left Erza and Jellal all alone once again.

"You sure you want to this?" He turned to her. She could tell that he was concerned for her safety and well being and a part of her felt happy.

"Yes I am. Besides, you are coming too which means you are going to have my back." She smiles softly up at him.

"Alright then. Lets get to work."

XXXXXXX

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long but I hope it was good enough *bites nail***

 **Anyway, i hope you had an amazing day and may the rest of your life be filled with nothing but happiness and lots of jerza :)**


End file.
